cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
FIRE (alliance)
FIRE is an alliance that was re-created on August 19, 2010. The original alliance disbanded on July 16, 2009. Charter Preamble: We, the members of FIRE, hereby set forth this charter of which our unified alliance will abide by. The FIRE’s cornerstones of unity, strength, courage, community, discipline and respect coupled with this document is the official definition of FIRE. Article I. Admissions Section I. Requirements for Admissions into FIRE - Applicant must be located on the Red trading sphere, unless granted an exemption. - Applicant must have alliance affiliation set to “FIRE Applicant” - Applicant cannot be in any wars Once all requirements have been met, the applicant must post an application in their own thread. After application has been posted the Department of Interior will process the application. Article II. Membership Section I. Government ' The Fire Lord of FIRE' The Fire Lord is the highest position in the FIRE, and the chief figurehead of the alliance in any and all situations. He/she retains supreme power over the FIRE and its affairs, both internal and external. In any and all alliance decisions and activities, the Fire Lord retains final judgment, and his/her word, when official, is policy or law. The FIRE Lord will also name his/her successor in the case of retirement or extended absence. The Directorate Along with the Fire Lord, the Directorate functions as the de facto political body of the alliance. Appointed by the Fire Lord, the Directorate consists of the Director of Defense, the Director of State, the Director of the Interior, the Director of Finance. Each Director holds undisputed authority over their areas of duty, answering only to the Fire Lord. Each Director retains the right to appoint officers to head the various departments and offices under their supervision and guidance. The specific duties of the Directorate members are as follows: Director of Defense The Director of Defense is the head of the armed forces of the FIRE, and functions as commander-in-chief during times of external conflict. His/her duties are to maintain the military by any means deemed necessary, including organization and maintenance of the alliances FIRE fighters. Director of State The Director of State is the head of the FIRE foreign affairs department. His/her duties include ensuring that the foreign relations of the alliance are secure and ongoing; this may be accomplished by assigning diplomats to other alliances and creating embassies per request as he/she sees fit. Director of the Interior The Director of the Interior is head of the FIRE internal affairs department. The department includes all activities concerning the general membership of the FIRE, including moderation of the forums, admissions and the instructing of new members, trades, media efforts and forum maintenance. Director of Finance The Director of Finance is head of the FIRE financial department. He/she coordinates all aid programs and makes sure that FIRE nations are as strong as possible. Section II. FIRE Nations General Membership The General FIRE Membership make up the body of FIRE. All FIRE members have rights including but not limited to freedom of speech, and the freedom to internally run their nation as they please. Any member of the alliance who has graduated from FIRE's Academy (unless otherwise authorized) may propose legislation to the government. Elders The 'Elder' position is awarded to members that have stepped down from a government position as well as other committed members that have served FIRE in a very special way. Elders have no specific duties or power, but instead is an honor bestowed on a highly respected FIRE member. ' Fire Lord Emeritus' Former Fire Lords are granted the title Fire Lord Emeritus due to their service to FIRE. The role of the Fire Lord Emeritus is to give guidance to the current Fire Lord and to continue to help lead FIRE to greatness. Article III. War Section I. Alliance Wide War Although FIRE will hope to settle most political incidents diplomatically, we understand this is not always an option therefore: The Fire Lord is the only FIRE nation who is able to declare war on another alliance. In the case of an absence and no contact can be made to the current Fire Lord, a Fire Lord Emeritus may step up as commanding officer of FIRE and declare war. Section II. Tech Raiding Tech Raiding is completely prohibited in FIRE. Any nation found in violation of this clause will be dealt with on a case by case basis, punishment including but not limited to expulsion and/or ZI. Section III. Nuclear Policy No FIRE nation is allowed to first-strike with a nuke on another nation without consent from the FIRE Lord, or the Director of Defense. ' Article IV. Impeachment/Expulsion' '' Section I. Fire Lord'' The FIRE Lord may be impeached when five or more FIRE members sign their names to a thread with a vote of no confidence. In order for the FIRE Lord to be removed, the membership must vote to a 60% majority. Should the Fire Lord be incapacitated from his/her responsibilities at any time for any reason without previous mention, one of the Fire Lord Emeritus shall function as chief of state pro tempore until further notice. The Fire Lord Emeritus, shall chose a candidate for a new Fire Lord from anywhere within FIRE including but not limited to themselves. The candidate must then be voted in by a 3/4 of the Directorate. Section II. The Directorate Members of the Directorate may only be removed/impeached by the Fire Lord. Any member of FIRE may propose to the Fire Lord that a member of the Directorate be removed under reasonable accusation; the Fire Lord will make his/her decision. Section III. FIRE Nations Any FIRE nation found to be breaking the rules set forth in this document may be brought forth by a member of FIRE government for an investigation. The government shall convene and discuss punishment including but not limited to expulsion. Only the Fire Lord may officially expel a member. Any member expelled from FIRE may only be allowed to return with permission from the Fire Lord. '' Article V. Amendment'' In order to change and/or add anything to The Spark, any FIRE member may post their proposed amendment in the correct part of the forums. If the said amendment gains enough support, a vote will be held that lasts 5 days. If the vote passes with a 67% “Aye” vote, then the amendment will officially be added to the charter. The Fire Lord may veto any amendment he/she feels is harmful to the well being of FIRE. Government letub - FIRE Lord Empress Elizabeth (Lizzy) - Director of State Lobam - Director of Finance Gibsonator21 - Director of Internal Affairs Vanilla Napalm - Director of Defense TimLee - Fire Lord Emeritus Kevanovia - Fire Lord Emeritus Announcements *Declaration of Existence *MDoAP with Athens *MDoAP with RoK *Milestone: 1 million NS *MDP with GARO *oDoAP with LoSS Category:Re-established alliances